A user typically possesses multiple computing devices. It is not uncommon for each of the computing devices to have its own peripheral devices. A peripheral device associated with a first computing device typically cannot be easily accessed and/or used by a second computing device without, for example, manually disconnecting the peripheral device from the first computing device and connecting the peripheral device to the second device. Furthermore, a computing device is typically unaware of peripheral devices associated with other computing devices associated with the user.